Sweet Bitterness
by JinxedWithInk
Summary: Sakura struggles to balance love and studies. She goes through and by relationships like a magazine cause her heart is set on the only man who could never love her the way she wants him to. Will she ever find her happy ending? Find out. Characters in university life setting. SakuXALL


**Sweet Bitterness**

* * *

Summary: Sakura struggles to balance love and studies. She goes through and by relationships like a magazine cause her heart is set on the only man who could never love her the way she wants him to. Will she ever find her happy ending? Find out. Characters in university life setting. SakuXALL

A/N: Wrote this a few days back and thought of sharing this here. Your reviews are very much welcome :)

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

She was infatuated with him. She knew that all along. Yet she couldn't help but still cling to him more. His soft blue eyes seemed to reel her in, just to leave her falling through the abyss. It was heart wrenching, the pain she was feeling. She could barely take it as she sat motionlessly on the bed, her eyes brimming with tears. Yes, this was the decision she made at the beginning, she should see it through, finish it.

The door creaked open, in the doorway stood none other than the man that had given her so much pain, yet so much pleasure. He was clad in a loose shirt with cargo pants to match. He looked forlorn, and he always did. However, this was the side he only showed to her. He was happy most of the time. His eyes brimming with life. He always had a welcoming smile and a gallant personality. This forlorn side of him, he only showed to her.

He entered the room closed the door behind him and walked towards her. His eyes filled with frustration, anger, and most of all lust. He grabbed her right wrist and used his body to push her back on the bed. Now they were barely inches apart. Their bodies heating up.

Sakura closed her eyes as she shut her eyes, she pushed back all of those emotions away, locking them into a tiny box. Once she opened her eyes, she was back to her usual self.

"What happened?"

Naruto bit his lip and cursed under his breath, "She wouldn't talk to me, she wouldn't even look at me as I left. But…you are different, right?"

His voice cracked at the last word. Finally his forlorn expression changed to something more humane. Sadness. Sakura looked at her best friend, her lost puppy. With her free hand she brushed a loose lock of golden hair to the back of his ear.

"I will always be here for you"

With those words, Naruto locked her lips in a kiss. It started off weak, as though he was seeking something from her. Sakura gave what he needed, the tenderness that he yearned for. As the kiss lasted it grew violent. It was as though he wanted to ravish her, to own her. It was as though he was afraid that she'd be gone if he didn't.

Their strange relationship had started 2 months ago. Sakura had feelings for him long before, however, she could not act upon it until recently. Naruto had been a close friend for over 2 years now, yet it seemed that he never had eyes for Sakura. He was always getting himself in shaky relationships and if not, one night stands.

_And I've become one of them_, Sakura thought indifferently

Two months ago, Sakura had officially broken off a fling she had with another freshman boy, a year younger than her. It had been short and sweet. Just like Sakura always wanted. She would find a man that would help her forget, for even just a moment. When he failed his purpose, she'd move on.

At that same time, Naruto had an off and on relationship with the sophomore girl he was courting. It was in a way, a moment of weakness for the both of them. They happened to be beside one another telling each other about their own failed relationships over a bottle of wine, then one of them slipped and they ended up meshed together. Naruto leaned in, and all Sakura could feel was happiness.

She didn't envision things to go so awry.

After a number of make-out sessions Naruto decided he wanted both. He wanted to make a deal with Sakura. They would use each other for "comfort" until one or the other finds someone he/she wanted to be serious with. Sakura grabbed the chance while she had it, thinking that this was her only hope. She didn't know that dating other women and sleeping with them wasn't part of the deal.

Now all Sakura could do was to hold out hope that one day, Naruto would open his eyes.

Naruto was the first one to pull out. His eyes seemed to drink her in, "If only, she could be as kind and caring as you"

Knives.

Knives and thorns and swords firmly nestled themselves within Sakura's heart.

_Why can't it be me then?_

"Why won't she understand!" Naruto shouted in frustration, driving his fist against the headboard of his bed, "I've done so much for her but she still doesn't understand!"

_Why don't __**you**__ understand?_

"She needs time to consider, let her think things through over the extended weekend. Then go ahead and see her again, and talk to her, tell her what you're telling me now" Sakura advised her face a mixture of concern and a little regret.

Naruto looked at Sakura, his eyes searching her face as he brushed her hair with his free hand, "Y-Yes, I'll do that, but…" Naruto's eyes drifted to Sakura's lips and in that moment she understood.

It was plainly written on his face.

"For tonight, I'll be yours"

* * *

Sakura woke up to the sun's bright rays. She pushed herself up from the bed her eyes slowly adjusting to the light. After stretching her arms and legs, she looked at the figure sleeping soundlessly beside her. He was a sight to behold. His build was strong, he had muscles that adorned his arms, legs, and stomach. However, this was a huge contrast to the golden crop sitting on his head. His hair made him seem so innocent, far from the ravaging man she had lain with last night. In his sleep he seemed at peace.

Sakura began her usual routine. She crawled out of bed, making sure not to disturb Naruto. She stood up barely minding her naked body. She brushed her hair with her fingers and had proceeded to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth. She was always in his room so she had left a spare toothbrush for nights like these. After checking her complexion once more she proceeded to his bedroom where she picked up all her clothes and wore them.

Sakura took one last lingering look at Naruto before she silently closed the door behind her.

It was always a routine for her to leave early on in the morning so that their classmates and dorm mates would not suspect anything. Naruto had requested this of her and she obliged. Now she silently walked through the corridors of the men's dormitory before making a turn to the bridge connecting the men's and women's dormitory buildings.

Sakura snuck in through the security check, where the guards were always asleep at the counter, and proceeded to head for her room.

Once she got inside, she closed the door behind her and closed her eyes. She was finally at her haven, where she didn't have to hide anything, didn't have to please anyone, where she could only be herself. Before she knew it, tears began to fall and a sob came through her closed lips.

_Why not me?_

_Why not me?_

_Why not me?_

She repeated chanting the words in her head as she fell on the side of her bed, sobbing.

_I love you, I love you so much _

_And because of that_

_I don't mind if you keep on hurting me_

_I'll always be here for you_

_Even if it means that I'll be nothing more than a friend to you_

_I'll settle for your happiness instead_

* * *

A/N: Hello Reader! Thanks for reading, tell me what you think :) Also, I'm thinking of publishing more chapters but i'm still not sure about the other pairings, if you have one for me then feel free to mention it! :)


End file.
